Question: The equation $x^3 - 9x^2 + 8x +2 = 0$ has three real roots $p$, $q$, $r$.  Find $\frac{1}{p^2} + \frac{1}{q^2} + \frac{1}{r^2}$.
Solution: From Vieta's relations, we have $p+q+r = 9$, $pq+qr+pr = 8$ and $pqr = -2$. So \begin{align*}
\frac{1}{p^2} + \frac{1}{q^2} + \frac{1}{r^2} = \frac{(pq + qr + rp)^2 - 2 (p + q + r)(pqr)}{(pqr)^2} = \frac{8^2 - 2 \cdot 9 \cdot (-2)}{(-2)^2} = \boxed{25}.
\end{align*}